Percer
Background Percer is one of the Fragments of Chaos. He is shown to be passionate about swordsmanship and his hobby is treasure hunting; an avenue to uncover and collect rare swords/artifacts. Personality Percer at first sight seems like a passive, simple-minded and laid-back young man but he is known to be proud and holds little regard for mortals and other races he sees as sub-par, including humans. He has expressed a particular hate of Elves. Plot Percer was first introduced on a mission to Marquis Baltur's estate in Anakullen, under orders from Geruman, to make a request of the Marquis. Due to the negative reply he was offered, he murdered all the people in the castle, or so he thought. Locklon (Locklin's brother) survived Percer 's attack on the castle. Id and Irlina, en-route to Marquis Baltur's estate, chanced upon Percer who had fainted along the road and unknowingly ran him over with their Komodo. Not knowing Percer's identity, Id offered him food and water in apology. Percer was the first person to meet Id and not mistake him for a girl; for which Id thought he was a good guy but Irlina held her suspicions after smelling blood on Percer. He lied that he was also journeying to Vehrem, to the estate of Marquis Baltur, in order to fight Id and determine for himself if Id was a great fighter. It is likely that Percer may have suspected Id to be who Chaos must have likely told him about; that Id was "a human that is not a human" but with "immeasurable power". During his fight against Id, Percer was impressed with Lamia after noticing it blocked one of his attacks by itself when Id was unable to defend himself. He commented that he would like to own Lamia and after killing Id, Lamia will accept him as it's new master. During their fight, he broke Id's Dragon Gauntlet Selenia had given him. Percer was able to overwhelm Id initially but after Id tapped into the power of Greydrone within him, Percer was no match for him. In reply, he summoned Britnith, which he used to fight Id to a draw. Id, distracted from having thought Irlina was dead after falling from a ledge due to Percer's attack, was too distraught to focus on the fight. Both were able to walk away from the fight but not after Percer tried to claim Lamia and was rejected. Id had lost his Dragon Gauntlet and Percer suffered internal injuries due ki techniques Id used that he had no knowledge of; the battle could have ended in Id's favor if his braclet hadn't activated and began draining his powers. After his battle with Id, he returned with Chaos who witnessed the fight Powers/Abilities Percer is an excellent swordsman possibly at the same level as Id. Equipments :Twin Swords: These are Percer's main fighting weapons. He is know, however, to also carry other swords with him. During Percer's first fight against Id, the swords were shown to be broken into parts snaked together by a cable of sorts. This capability allows Percer to make unexpected attacks against his enemies using the swords.Twin swords is noted to be named Cerberus. :Britnith: A large sword summoned by Percer. He was able to fight Id to a draw using this weapon after he commented that his twin swords were insufficient to combat Id. This sword was originally created for blocking dragon breath attacks (Ancient Nova), during the era of Ground Zero, as the people were constantly under attack from dragon breath attacks from God's minions aiming to seal away all life on Ground Zero. In addition to repelling dragon breath attacks, Percer was also able to use it to kill an ancient dragon. :Center Head One of the Cerburus. However, it has a different shape of twin swords. Perser rented it to Grey. Category:Fragment of Chaos Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Individuals